In the production of any article, apart from the consideration of their utility, the aesthetics must be taken into account as well. There are different methods of decoration and beautification, e.g. carving, enameling or decorating with valuable materials, etc.
In case of metal article, different methods can be used to make decoration. However, in case that the decoration must involve the etching on the metal surface, the chemical substance is often used. Yet, there is a disadvantage that mostly the chemical substance will cause pollution.